


S is for sidekick

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [19]
Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: "I'm not your sidekick, Shawn."





	S is for sidekick

"Gus, don't be the broody sidekick that everyone likes better."

"I'm not your sidekick, Shawn."

"This more muted primary color says otherwise."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"Because you've secretly wanted to go to Comic Con your entire life."

"We've been to TriCon, Shawn. Or have you forgotten the Takei incident?"

"I never forget. But that was for a case. Here, try this on."

"And what do you call this?"

"I believe it's called spandex."

"I mean, this had better be for a case. I'm not wearing this if I'm not getting paid."

"Deal."


End file.
